


A Twist in Fate

by fandomofmany



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomofmany/pseuds/fandomofmany
Summary: Claire Beauchamp Fraser is attempting to escape from the notorious Jonathan “Black Jack” Randall, a officer in the British army. Randall has taken an unusual obsession in the young Scottish beauty. Claire who cannot stand Randall’s vile nature continues to outwit and out run the officer or at least she thought.While in hiding near the stones of Craigh na Dun, Randall stumbled upon Claire and takes advantage of her off guarded status in the secluded area. Whilst attempting to free herself from his clutches, Claire stumbles and accidentally touches one of the standing stones and passes out. When she awakens she is immediately before Randall and fears all hope is lost; only to her surprise the Randall before her isn’t the vile one she knows, but his 20th century grandson Frank Randall.Now in a new time, Claire must learn to adapt to the world around her and to see the goodness in Frank that Black Jack Randall never showed.





	A Twist in Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know I haven't written anything in a long while but I've finally started a new fanfic!! 
> 
> I fell in love with Frank Randall (Tobias Menzies) on Outlander and felt like giving him some well deserved love <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, not 100% sure where I'm taking this story but we will all see where it leads too ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire Beauchamp Fraser is attempting to escape from the notorious Jonathan “Black Jack” Randall, a officer in the British army. Randall has taken an unusual obsession in the young Scottish beauty. Claire who cannot stand Randall’s vile nature continues to outwit and out run the officer or at least she thought. 
> 
> While in hiding near the stones of Craigh na Dun, Randall stumbled upon Claire and takes advantage of her off guarded status in the secluded area. Whilst attempting to free herself from his clutches, Claire stumbles and accidentally touches one of the standing stones and passes out. When she awakens she is immediately before Randall and fears all hope is lost; only to her surprise the Randall before her isn’t the vile one she knows, but his 20th century grandson Frank Randall. 
> 
> Now in a new time, Claire must learn to adapt to the world around her and to see the goodness in Frank that Black Jack Randall never showed.

  ** ** _1945_****

Frank Randall had taken the long drive to Inverness, Scotland to research his family history, in particular his 18th century ancestor Jonathan “Black Jack” Randall. Since the end of WWII, Frank had been intrigued with learning more about his ancestry, wanting to feel some kind of connection to himself, his roots, to humanity in general again. Frank found he had numbed himself during the war in order to survive, but know he was ready to feel again.

While having a pint in the local pub, he heard chatter of a modern druid ritual at the standing stones of Craigh na Dun. The historian within him was compelled him to venture up and watch the sacred event.

That night driving up to Craigh na Dun Frank was fascinated to watch the ritual. Not wishing to be seen, to interrupt the ritual, Frank hid a ways away from the standing stones, he stayed low within the tall grass around and waited, silently, patiently. When the moon was at its highest peak, the midnight dew was starting to form on the grass, the leaves; Frank heard the faint footsteps of six or eight women approaching the stones.

Frank watched, amazed at the women performing the ritual. They moved effortlessly around the stones, chanting, singing all in unity holding candles creating a soft glow around them all. Frank was speechless, almost breathless at the beauty before him. Their dance didn't take long, they circled and sang around perhaps five or six times and when their song ended, they all glided away as though they had never stepped upon the hillside.

Waiting in his hiding place, Frank watched as ever women walked away, curious as to the point of the druid ritual. Once he was sure they had all left Frank moved out from his viewing space and ventured toward the stones. The moon was full and reflected a bright glow around each stone; Frank felt the soft wind that blew on the top of the hill, fighting off the need to shiver.

After a few chilling moments of inspecting the standing stones, Frank settled himself ready to go back to his lodgings in the town. Pulling his coat collar up closer around his next to fight off the chilled midnight air, he slowly started to walk away from the standing stones. Turing to take one last look at the beautiful scenery around him, Frank was shocked by what he saw.

****_1730_****  

The day was growing late, the sky was starting to turn pink as the sun threatened to set leaving young Claire Beauchamp Fraser in the dark. She needed to find shelter, and she needed to find it soon. Three days she’d been running, hiding, praying he would not find her, that he would give up his obsession and leave her be. Claire knew it was wishful thinking, since the day they met; Jonathan “Black Jack” Randall has hunted her, murdered her husband Jamie Fraser and left her a woman on the run.

Claire has found a small stream beneath a hillside, she scanned the surroundings wondering, hoping the tall trees would give her coverage enough to stay hidden. Tired, hungry; Claire knelt down by the side of the stream, cupping her hands together to scoop water to drink. Quenching her thirst with the cool water, Claire finally took a deep cleansing breath, willing her slim form to stop shaking long enough to think of her next step, wondering where she could go, who she could turn two, who could hide her from Black Jack.

Claire saw the standing stones from the stream she was drinking from, lots of trees and coverage. Claire decided it would be a good place to rest for the night as the sun was just about gone and the air was beginning to chill. Claire made her way up the hill and found a tree she felt would be good to rest on for the night. She started a small fire to keep the chill at bay and wrapped herself tightly with her wool shawl. By the time she was finished, night had fully set in and the full moon was shining brightly against the smooth standing stones. Claire let her weary eyes begin to close as she glanced around her surroundings one last time just to make sure she was really alone as she silently prayed for an uneventful nights.

Claire’s eyes shot wide open a few hours later, a noise startled her awake. The soft sound of heavy boots on the wet grass. Staring up at the moon, Claire judged it to be around midnight. Quickly kicking dried leaves and dirt over her small embers that remained of her fire making it fully burn out, she hoped whoever was near would simply keep walking and not spot her.

She saw him first, holding her breath attempting not make a sound, praying he’d walk away. Jonathan “Black Jack” Randall was standing not five feet in front of her, his back to Claire unaware of her presence as he stared at the standing stones. Frozen in fear Claire didn’t dare move, believing the slightly movement would alert him to her presence. In truth, Claire knew the night was lost, he would turn around, find her and all hope of ever escaping him again would be gone. Jack Randall had won, there was nowhere left for Claire to go, no one left to save her; no family, no friends, Randall had murdered them months back now and Claire had simply been moving from village to village trying to stay one step ahead of him. Her time was up, Randall finally caught up to her. Claire watched as the vile British Officer slowly turned in his spot and locked eyes with her; a sickening grin wide across his face.

Randall watched Claire scrambled to her feet as he lunged for her, convinced that this time she wouldn’t get away from him. Isolated and alone in the Scottish countryside, he could do as he pleased with no repercussions. Black Jack had wanted Claire since the moment they met, never in his life had he met a woman or a man who could withstand all that he dished out. Claire never once backed down from him; never broke even when he was murdering her husband Jaime, he thought for sure she would cry out, scream but she did not. Claire not only matched his intellect, but her banter, wit and tongue matched his own. He saw how she could play any man who crossed her path, and though he would never admit it out loud, the young beauty nearly had him fooled once or twice, in those seeded moments of appealing to his vanity and ego. Jack knew every move she made was in attempt to save the life of her husband, but on some level he felt she truly meant her words, her actions towards him; he could see it in her eyes how board her husband made her. Claire was a rare breed of woman, smart, intellectual, brave; Jack was drawn to her strength, wanting to see just how far he could push her, if she could break.

Jack reached Claire, grabbing her by the arm and started to pull her into his firm form. Claire swung her arm away smacking Jack in the face. Jack was forced to let go as he took a small step back in pain, Claire might have been a small woman but she had a lot of force behind her swing. Free from his grasp once again Claire tried to run but Jack was to quick, jumping back and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Claire wiggled and threw elbows attempting to dislodge Jack’s hold on her. During the struggle they both fell down hard onto the ground, Claire found herself having the advantage, moved to stand while kicking Jack while he was still on his back. He through an arm out tripping Claire once again only this time, she managed to brace herself on center standing stone.

The second Claire’s fingers touched the stone her whole body went numb. A high pitched buzz filled her ears and she struggled to stay focused. Claire’s mind began to haze and before she knew it she was dizzy and began to crumble to the ground as her eyes fell closed blacking out.

****_1945_ ** **

Frank turned to take one last look at the beautiful scenery around him, only to be shocked by what he found instead. There lying on the cold wet grass was a young woman wrapped in a wool shawl covered in dirt. He ran back up the small hill to give aid, wondering where she came from. As he reached her, the young woman began to stir, propping herself up on her elbows and looking frantically around. When Frank approached the young woman and she caught sight of him, he had never seen a women go so white so quickly, like all the blood had left her body in a mere second. Tears began to fall from her wide brown eyes as she looked up at him terrified and confused.

Claire felt hopeless, staring up at Randall, she broke. Terrified that this was was finally getting is way, confused on how he change out of his uniform and into a three piece suit, and why did he looked so confused, after all he brought them both to this point, didn’t he? 


End file.
